yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue
Blue is a Velociraptor that appears in Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Story Creation Blue was recreated by InGen to live as an attraction of Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park Jurassic World sometime before 2015. Her distinctive blue pattern is known to be made from using Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard DNA. When she was born Owen Grady imprinted on her, allowed him to train her. When she was young she and Echo fought for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack with Blue being the victor. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Just before the incident or at least any of the major events of the incident occurred Blue and her pack mates, Delta, Echo, and Charlie, attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee, in her pack's paddock after he accidentally fell inside when he tried to capture a pig that managed escaped its holding pen. Blue and her pack assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. But during the hunt, she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid who revealed to them that it had raptor DNA, after it took Owen's place as the alpha Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that followed them, including Barry who took refuge in a log just before Blue jumped onto it and started to try and get at him, conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not Barry yelled "Blue" causing her to stop and look inside. Owen intervenes and whistles to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry, she then went to attack the mobile veterinarian vehicle MVU-12 where Blue attacked the driver's side of the vehicle, trying to kill Claire Dearing, causing her to step on the accelerator to escape the raptor. Blue and the rest for her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers in Main Street where her and her pack have a change of heart and side with Owen again. Soon after the Indominus rex arrived, Blue, her pack, and Owen deciding to fight her. But that caused her to be knocked out and her remaining two pack mates killed. However, she eventually regained consciousness and lunged at the hybrid, allowing Rexy, the Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominous rex. Blue assisted Rexy in her fight against the hybrid until the Mosasaurus dragged it into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy and Blue looked at each other. Rexy decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help before walking away, wild once more. Blue then turned towards Owen before disappearing into the night. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that Blue is still alive, but she and many other creatures will now face an impending danger, in the form of an erupting volcano. She is also revealed to be the last of her species by Eli Mills. At the beginning of the movie, it shows Owen Grady watching a training video of him, and her pack as infants on a computer. During the rescue mission, Blue reunites with Owen at her nesting ground, which is next to the damaged Explorer 04. Owen attempt to rekindle his bond with her, as it is evident that Blue is wary and defensive at first, before she begins to recognize him and attempts to touch his palm with her nose before Ken Wheatley and his team of mercenaries attempt to capture the dinosaur via tranquilizing her. Blue, infuriated by this, ends up attacking the nearest mercenary, only to have him fire his sidearm at her before he dies, mortally wounding Blue, and incapacitating her. After Blue is subdued, she's loaded into a cage, and taken to the East Dock where all the dinosaurs are being taken to be transported off of the island and to the mainland to be sold at the Lockwood Manor. Inside the ship, it is revealed that Zia Rodriguez, after explaining to Wheatley that she is the only one that can keep Blue alive after she is wounded, is desperately trying to slow the bleeding of Blue's wound until they reach the mainland so she can treat her injuries with the proper equipment. Owen, Claire and Franklin reunite with them and witness the horrible condition Blue is in, as she is hemorrhaging, and in immense pain. Owen attempts to comfort Blue, as Zia explains she is unable to remove the bullet without a transfusion from another of the carnivorous dinosaurs on board with two or three fingers. Zia and Franklin end up staying behind with Blue,as Owen and Claire venture out to use blood from the sleeping T. rex to use for Blue's transfusion. Once they return, Zia gives the blood to Blue, via an IV, while Claire puts pressure on her wound. Zia uses a surgical knife to create an incision in her leg in order to reach the bullet with a pair of tweezers. She successfully removes the bullet,and ends up saving her life. Meanwhile, at the lower level of the Lockwood Manor, Maisie Lockwood ends up sneaking inside Henry Wu's lab, and ends up watching training videos of Owen with Delta and Blue. When the captive dinosaurs are brought to the mainland, Blue is taken to Wu's lab, and is locked inside a cage, as she is not to be auctioned off like the other dinosaurs. Zia is also taken to Wu's lab, and is handcuffed to the bars after refusing to cooperate after she told Wheatley to "take his own damn samples" when he asked for samples of Blue's blood when the boat arrived at the dock. After the Indoraptor's escape, Henry Wu has Franklin, who is disguised as a geneticist, to get equipment for him to take blood samples from Blue, who is angrily pacing in her cage, which would help him create a new line of Indoraptors who would inherit her traits, and recognize her as leader. As Wu gets increasingly frustrated with Zia for not helping, she breaks the news to him that Blue's pure genome had been contaminated with the DNA from the T. rex from the blood transfusion, which further infuriates him. Before he can do anything about it, Franklin ends up subduing him by stabbing him in the neck with a tranquilizer, which was actually meant for Blue in order to prevent her from attacking while her blood was drawn. As Zia is uncuffed by Franklin, she attempts to escape and find Owen and Claire. Unfortunately, her plan backfires when two guards rush into the room to prevent them from escaping. Zia, with no other option, ends up freeing Blue, who then attacks the guards, providing enough time for the two DPG members to escape. When a tank of flammable gas is struck by a stray bullet, Blue bolts out of the lab, just as it explodes behind her, causing a tank of hydrogen cyanide to leak gas into the entire downstairs. Blue ends up reaching the upper levels of the manor, and confronts the Indoraptor, just as he prepares to attack Owen in Maisie Lockwood's bedroom. She and the hybrid are locked into a brutal battle, with Blue being thrown around by the stronger dinosaur, as her teeth and claws barely phase the bloodthirsty dinosaur from surrendering. The Indoraptor shoves Blue out the window, and after falling down on the roof, continues to pursue Owen and Maisie until he corners them atop a skylight. After barely surviving a fall through the broken glass of the sklylight, the Indoraptor is ambushed from behind by Blue, who had survived her own fall out the window, except in a different direction. When she pounces on him, both dinosaurs fall through the skylight, with the Indoraptor being impaled by the sharp horns of the Agujaceratops skull in the center of Benjamin Lockwood's fossil room, and Blue surviving the fall. She stands atop the hybrid's body, giving a loud cry of victory, before jumping off and running outside the manor. After Maisie releases the dinosaurs from the hydrogen cyanide leak within the manor's basement, Blue approaches Owen, visibly injured from the fight between her and the Indoraptor. He strokes her muzzle, and tells her he can take her to a sanctuary where no one would find her, and where she would be protected. Blue, however, makes gentle clicking noises before running towards freedom, pausing only once to look back at her trainer, preferring to be free like the other dinosaurs, opposed to being locked in a cage again. At the end of the movie, Blue is seen over-looking a suburban California neighborhood, while calling out four times into the early morning, signifying that dinosaurs and humans must now co-exist with each other. Personality Blue is more intelligent and more cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World, with these traits helping her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes, Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and would usually attack without thinking. A good example of her temperament is shown when she nearly attacked a Jurassic World worker who entered her paddock. These traits were reminiscent of a previous alpha raptor, The Big One. Unlike the Big One, however, Blue was capable of showing affection and loyalty. When Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation, and when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus rex, even though it nearly cost her her life. Physical Appearance Blue has dark bluish-gray skin with a dark blue line going horizontally starting from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail which comes from the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. Trivia *Blue will meet Princess Yuna and her friends in Cracking with the Croods. Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Velociraptors Category:Reptiles Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Angel Squads Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha